This study is undertaken to evaluate and document, using a longitudinal design, changes in the hymen's morphology in girls without a history of sexual abuse between birth and eight years of age. The evolution of the hymen's appearance over time is to be evaluated and documented, with photographs at birth, and at 1, 3, 5, and 8 years of age.